Talk:Eredon Terrace
What is the Edge of the World glitch referenced at the end of this article? Any chance someone could do a glossary article on that one? Thanks! -- [[User:ImbrilShadowfire|'Imbril Shadowfire']] 10:29, 22 October 2006 (CDT) Added (Anonymous) Glitch? I don't think this exists anymore because I've been trying to get it and I just go back into town when I follow him with the sin skills mentioned. Morgan Fairweather 22:42, 17 June 2007 (CDT) :It worked fine for me just now. The merchant may have been too close to the portal when you tried it. Debtmaster 13:29, 28 June 2007 (CDT) :I think we need a better description of how to do it then, as the merchant simply does not react when the Rot Wallows and Island Guardian are agroed (i.e. he does not run back through the portal).68.163.14.69 00:18, 2 July 2007 (CDT) :Better way added, that is how I did it myself to get me close to the title. --Gigathrash 01:30, 2 July 2007 (CDT) I'm trying to do this to finish off my cart title. The merchant runs into the city: check. I'm able to kill the merchant anyway: check. Necrotic traversal: check. Problem: when I traverse to the corpse, the game loads the outpost as normal rather than considering it a continuation of the exploration. Has this been "fixed" by ANet? Aliana Stoneskye 19:21, 28 November 2007 (EST) :Edit: All right, can't be a corpse-travel skill, but aura of displacement continues to work. Not sure why traveling to the corpse won't but traveling to the enemy will; still, the exploit continues to work. 22:39, 28 November 2007 (EST) ::Shadow Step != Teleport? (T/ ) 03:43, 29 November 2007 (UTC) Shadow stepping to merchant when he runs from rot wallows still works as of now Yggdrasil 03:54, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Note about "cheating"? "Therefore, this trick is not advised for those who wish to be true cartographers, as the line would be a permanent vestige of your "cheating"." I disagree with this comment. It implies that using this glitch somehow does not make you a true cartographer. I know lots of explorers who will agree with me that the true cartographer WILL seek out these places just to say that they have gone above and beyond the boundaries of the world to fullfill their need to explore. If you CAN get there, then why not? I remember the time when we had a guild dance party at the edge of the world spot in Talus Shute :) Besides I know lots of players who have used this method and still could not get 100%, so it's not like this glitch makes it as easy as Tyria or Elona, there's still far more leeway there. Liselle Morrow 12:42, 27 October 2007 (UTC) :I'd agree, since using any method to get 101% or more just makes it that much more of an accomplishment. Like when you kill Evennia and use NT in The Wilds. (T/ ) 03:43, 29 November 2007 (UTC) Using NT in The Wilds? No mention of it on the mission page. Please elaborate. 01:43, 28 June 2008 (UTC) :It's found here. --Shadowcrest 01:49, 28 June 2008 (UTC) Size and form of the glitch are The form of the glitched area is fairly squarish, and the size is about the size of amatz basin. I believe this area to be the leftovers of a scrapped (challenge) mission. 14:03, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Dark line gone? Has the dark line (upon exploration) been removed? I have another char who has Legendary Cartographer and the dark line was apparent there. On my current character, I just explored that area again and no dark line shows up. 17:01, February 9, 2010 (UTC)